Somewhere Only We Know
by Alinha Taisho Potter
Summary: Caminé a través de una tierra vacía Conocía el sendero como la palma de mi mano Sentí la tierra bajo mis pies Me senté por el río y me hizo sentir completo ¿A dónde te has ido? Estoy envejeciendo y necesito alguien en quien confiar Así es que dime cuando me dejarás entrar Me estoy cansando y necesito un lugar donde empezar.
1. Chapter 1

**_Somewhere Only We Know_**

Llego el día de cumplir aquella promesa que te hice hace ya algún tiempo. Me siento tan miserable que no quiero volver a verte.  
Camino de un lado a otro por la habitación, ansioso como un león enjaulado. Me miro en el espejo intentando acomodar mi corbata, el traje que llevo puesto me resulta incómodo, incómodo para correr, por qué es lo que de verdad me gustaría hacer en estos momentos. Correr sin detenerme, sin verte de nuevo.

El día es soleado, necesito escapar, a cualquier lugar en donde no estés tú, ni siquiera en mi mente.

 _ **I walked across an empty land**_  
 _ **I knew the pathway like the back of my hand**_  
 _ **I felt the earth beneath my feet**_  
 _ **Sat by the river and it made me complete**_

Camino por las calles vacías, pareciera que todo el mundo se encuentra a tu lado en estos momentos, camino sin rumbo y dirección sintiendo las hojas crujir bajo mis pies, y el destino me guía al lugar que solo nosotros conocemos.  
Internado en aquel bosque en él que hemos vivido tantas cosas… Si este bosque pudiera hablar; dime tú ¿Qué es lo que diría?  
Llego a ese árbol, nuestro refugio, el árbol sagrado, el que cuenta la vieja leyenda de aquel demonio que permaneció dormido por más de 50 años, hasta que el verdadero amor de su vida, pudo liberarlo de aquel conjuro.

 ** _I walked across an empty land_**  
 ** _I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_**  
 ** _I felt the earth beneath my feet_**  
 ** _Sat by the river and it made me complete_**

 ** _ **I came across a fallen tree**_  
 _ **I felt the branches of it looking at me**_  
 _ **Is this the place we used to love?**_  
 _ **Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?**_**

Me siento en las raíces de aquel enorme árbol y su sombra me cobija. Me recargo en su tronco, y el viento me susurra cosas, definitivamente estoy loco.

— ¿Estás seguro que la dejaras ir? – Me susurra el viento.  
— Es lo mejor. Esta mejor sin mi.  
— Eso ni tú te lo crees – Me responde con sorna.  
—Sé que no soy el amor de su vida. Ella no es para mi, es demasiado buena, simplemente no puedo.  
— ¡Cobarde! – Exclama con violencia –te quedaras solo y viejo por el resto de tu existencia, solo, sin nadie en quien confiar…

Me levanto de ahí, continúo corriendo, la hora se acerca y aun no sé qué hacer, pero mis pasos me traicionan nuevamente. Al llegar a su casa, observo el ventanal de su habitación, y ella está ahí, acompañada de varias mujeres, entre ellas su madre y la mía, la observo tan feliz, tan perfecta con su vestido blanco.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Una voz femenina interrumpe mis pensamientos, casi suicidas —¿No deberías estar con los muchachos? Aún no es hora. —Sango me intenta arrastrar hacia la salida.  
— Necesito hablar con ella… -Mi voz es de suplica, pero ella me mira con enojo.  
— Ya tendrás mucho tiempo de hablar con ella cuando llegue a la iglesia. —Se coloca detrás de mí y me empuja intentando sacarme del lugar.  
— ¡No lo entiendes! –exclamo con la paciencia casi agotada.  
— ¡Ni se te ocurra! Por tu expresión estoy segura de que estas a punto de cometer una locura. -Me reprende, es natural, después de todo, solo quiere que ella sea feliz.  
— Tengo que hacerlo, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —La impotencia me dominaba y Sango se notaba enfadada.  
— ¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué esperaste a este momento? Tú sabes cuales son los sentimientos de Kagome y tú siempre jugaste con ellos, así que deberás asumir las consecuencias de tus actos.  
— Sabes mejor que nadie que conmigo nunca sería feliz. -Pone los ojos en blanco y me toma del brazo, intenta sacarme del lugar.  
— ¿Sabes algo? Ella es la que debe decidir eso, no tú. —Se da la media vuelta para volver adentro —Es mejor que te vayas. Acepta tu compromiso. —menciona Sango aun sin verme a la cara. –Será mejor que cuando ella te vea quites esa fea cara de funeral.

Observo a Sango alejarse y entrar a la mansión, yo solo me quedo mirando a aquel ventanal, las amigas de Kagome comienzan a salir de su habitación, y solo se queda con su madre, transcurridos unos minutos, ambas se dan un abrazo. La mujer sale del cuarto dejándola sola. Ella se mira en el espejo, pero no puedo ver su expresión.

Este es el momento que estaba esperando.

Me aseguro de no ser visto por nadie, y camino en dirección a su balcón, recuerdo años atrás en los que me infiltraba en su habitación en la noche, escalaba la pared con ayuda de las ramas de una enredadera, pasábamos toda la noche comiendo papas fritas y ramen, viendo sus películas favoritas mientras yo acariciaba su cabello hasta que ella se quedaba dormida en mis brazos. Casi siempre los golpes en su puerta nos despertaban en la mañana, lo que hacia que nos levantáramos rápidamente, aunque muchas veces su madre se daba cuenta de que ella no se encontraba sola, pues estaba seguro de que nuestras risas nos delataban. Era hora de volver el tiempo atrás, no me importaba arruinar mi fino Smoking, pues estaba seguro de que no llegaría a la boda.

Ella seguía admirándose en el espejo, pero mi llegada fue de lo más escandalosa, pues cuando intentaba poner un pie dentro del cuarto el barandal, este se soltó haciéndome caer de boca al suelo. Supongo que después de tantas hazañas, llegaría el momento en que ese balcón me traicionara.

Ella se giró asustada, no dijo nada, más bien se quedó paralizada al verme.  
Me quede sin palabras al verla, se veía tan hermosa, su cabello semi recogido caía como cascada sobre sus hombros, sus labios color carmín se notaban tan irresistibles, sus hermosos y expresivos ojos color caramelo me miraban con curiosidad y su vestido blanco se ceñía perfectamente a su escultural figura.

— Te vez hermosa —Dije sin pensar, embelesado por tenerla frente a mí.

 _ **Oh simple thing where are you gone?**_  
 _ **I'm getting old and I need something to rely on**_  
 _ **So tell me when you're gonna let me in**_  
 _ **I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin**_  
 __  
 _ **And if you have a minute why don't we go**_  
 _ **Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_  
 _ **This could be the end of everything**_  
 _ **So why don't we go**_  
 _ **Somewhere only we know?**_  
 _ **Somewhere only we know?**_

Ella se sonrojo y en su rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa.

— Gracias. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? —mis sospechas eran ciertas, el temor era evidente en su rostro.  
— Necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablar contigo. —Intenté acercarme a ella, tomar su mano pero Kagome retrocedía, rechazando mi agarre.  
— Perdón, pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar —Era como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, ella no quería escuchar nada de mi, ella sabía que diría alguna incoherencia. — No ahora, tal vez sea después de…  
— ¿Después de la boda? —respondí con sarcasmo, estaba al borde de la locura. —después de eso, será demasiado tarde.  
— ¡Entonces no será nunca! —Sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas y ella las limpiaba antes de que descendieran por su rostro, por temor a arruinar su maquillaje. —Te pido por favor que te vayas, ya es tarde, y necesito que llegues a la iglesia antes que yo... —Imploró.  
Se dio media vuelta intentando salir, pero antes de que pudiera escapar la tome del brazo haciendo que me mirara fijamente.  
— ¡No te cases! —Exclamé desesperado. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida ante mi proposición, sus mejillas que minutos antes se encontraban sonrojadas, ahora lucían blancas. —Vámonos, vámonos juntos, lejos de todos...  
— Es muy tarde, ya he tomado mi decisión, además lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado. —Evitaba mirarme, estaba seguro de que tenía miedo a decirme que sí.  
— ¡Te amo! Estoy loco por ti… ¿Que no lo entiendes? —Mi voz suplicante la hizo temblar, pero volvió a mírame con coraje.  
— ¿Sabes? Si tal vez me lo hubieses pedido hace unos meses, lo hubiera dejado todo por ti, pero ahora, ahora es muy tarde.  
— Aún estamos a tiempo, por favor vámonos.  
— No puedo dejar a Bankotsu, él esta esperándome en la iglesia, no puedo hacerle algo tan bajo como esto, lo siento. Pero tu y yo, no somos iguales. -Ese fue un golpe directo al corazón, una vez mas demostraba ser todo lo contrario a mi, ella era buena; y yo no la merecía.

Fui un tonto, siempre lo fui. Recuerdo cuando Kikyo seguía con vida, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que lastime a Kagome, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que yo no estaba enamorado de Kikyo, más bien me sentía con la obligación de permanecer con ella. Cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Kagome, se comprometió con Bankotsu, y era de esperarse, él le dio todo el cariño y la comprensión que yo no le di. Ella siempre estaba conmigo, a pesar de todo; nunca la valore.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos la miramos como dos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura y que temen ser descubiertos.

— Kagome, ya llego la limusina... —Sango entro rápidamente y nos miró a ambos con una expresión inescrutable. —¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! –Pregunto acusadoramente.  
— Inuyasha ya se iba… —Excusó Kagome.  
— ¡Te dije que dejaras en paz a Kagome! Entiéndelo, es demasiado tarde como para reconocer que te equivocaste. Ella ya tomo una decisión, te pido que la respetes. —Sango se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos. —Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, pero Kagome debe decidir, no tú, ya no la atormentes más. Por favor.

Mas sin embargo, el sonido de algunos tacones resonaron en el pulido suelo de madera, señal de que alguien más se dirigía a la habitación de Kagome.

— Inuyasha vete, por favor, si alguien te ve aquí… —Sango puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta —Voy a distraerlos un rato, pero por favor, vete ya.  
Asentí con la cabeza y ella salió de la habitación, los murmullos de las amigas de Kagome se escuchaban detrás de la puerta.

— Será mejor que te vayas. Menciono Kagome con un deje de tristeza. —No te preocupes por asistir, le diré a Miroku que me entregue en el altar, hubiese preferido que lo hicieras tú pero…  
— Tienes razón. Creo que ya es tarde. —estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero bien lo dice el dicho "El que no arriesga no gana" me acerque a ella y en un impulso la besé.  
Al principio se resistía al beso, pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder, mis manos se posaron en su cintura y ella enrolló sus brazos en mi cuello, una sed insaciable de deseo comenzó a invadirme, impidiéndome separarme de ella. Mis manos recorrían su cuerpo con suavidad, intentaba grabarlo en mi mente cada rincón de él. Ella me respondía cada acción, cosa que me hacia sentir orgulloso.

— ¡Kagome! —Sango de nuevo interrumpió aquel momento, haciéndonos volver a la realidad. Kagome se alejó de mi, mientras acariciaba sus labios con sus dedos. —¡Es una locura! Inuyasha debes irte.

Me di media vuelta resignado. A pesar de que Kagome me respondió con tanta pasión, ella era una mujer de palabra, y estaba seguro de que jamás rompería su promesa.

— Esto puede ser el final de todo, así que ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos? —Ella me miró nuevamente, ahora su bello rostro se encontraba cubierto de lágrimas —Te estaré esperando… por si decides cambiar de opinión.

Sin esperar algo más, me dí la vuelta y salí del lugar sin mirar atrás...


	2. Wherever will you go

**WHEREVER WILL YOU GO**

—¿Te sientes bien Kagome? —Me pregunto preocupado.  
No sabía que hacer, definitivamente era algo inesperado. Todos los presentes me miraban expectantes ante mi respuesta.  
Entre toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, pude observar sus hermosos ojos dorados, me miraban consternado ante mi respuesta, en sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja que se distinguía por un delicado moño rosado.  
—Kagome... —Me llamaba un apuesto hombre de ojos azules y cabellera azabache, en sus ojos podía notar la angustia. —¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?  
Mi corazón se aceleró, definitivamente era hora de seguir con mi vida sin mirar atrás. InuYasha jamás lucharía por mi, aunque aún conservaba una esperanza en mi ya herido corazón.  
—Bankotsu yo... —La mirada de InuYasha era penetrante e incómoda, notaba en sus ojos una súplica, que al instante se desvaneció, convirtiéndose en resignación, pero yo a cambio esperaba una señal, una palabra.  
Voltee a ver al hombre que se encontraba arrodillado frente a mi, ese hombre que me ofrecía una vida junto a él; lo mejor es continuar mi camino, pensé, ya que el de nosotros nunca se cruzaría. Respire hondo y en un susurro respondí —Si... Si quiero casarme contigo.  
Los aplausos resonaron en mis oídos, la verdad es que no me esperaba una propuesta de matrimonio el día de mi cumpleaños.  
Bankotsu tomo mi mano con delicadeza y saco de su abrigo una cajita roja un hermoso anillo adornado con un espectacular diamante. El anillo se deslizó por mi dedo y Bankotsu se levantó, acaricio mi cabello y se acercó a mi rostro, sellando nuestro pacto con un beso.  
Los invitados comenzaron a felicitarnos, pero yo buscaba a InuYasha entre todos los presentes, aunque simplemente había desaparecido de mi vista, mis amigas me expresaban sus emoción ante el reciente acontecimiento, pero yo sólo quería verlo a él, de alguna manera una palabra suya cambiaría todo.  
La música comenzó a sonar, Bankotsu tomo mi mano, me llevo a la pista, y con movimientos suaves nos dejamos llevar por el ritmo de la melodía. Quise dejar de pensar en él, había tomado una decisión, no podía esperarlo toda la vida. Me recargue en el pecho de mi prometido, cerré mis ojos intentando relajarme un poco, pero su voz volvió a interrumpir mi calma.  
—Me la puedes prestar un momento. —Su voz hizo que se me erizara la piel.  
Bankotsu lo miro con recelo y asintió, sabía lo importante que él era para mi, aunque muy en el fondo sospechaba que yo no lo veía como mi mejor amigo, si no como el hombre de mi vida.  
El rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, y comenzó a balancearse al ritmo de la música.  
Me recargue en su pecho y aspiré su perfume fresco, amaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, y no quería separarme de él.  
—Felicidades —Susurró en mi oído y su voz ronca me hizo estremecer.  
Respondí un casi inaudible —Gracias.  
—Te traje esto... —Se separó de mi y me entrego la caja que llevaba. Él me miro con una sonrisa de lado y yo quería derretirme —Ábrelo.  
No pude resistirme ante la curiosidad y abrí la caja con torpeza, en el interior había una perla rosada, sujetada por una fina cadena de oro. Inmediatamente la reconocí, era de la madre de InuYasha, una que su padre le dio cuando se casaron. Recuerdo que su madre nos había contado que esa joya pasaría de generación en generación, en el fondo deseaba que eso de tratara de una propuesta, quería escucharlo.  
Lo miré interrogante, de alguna manera ilusionada, esperando una respuesta clara. Él sacó la perla de la caja y desabrocho la cadena, se colocó detrás de mi, y cuidadosamente acaricio mi cabello acomodandolo de lado. Pude sentir su aliento en mi cuello, sus manos acariciarme. Coloco la cadena y la perla reposaba en mi pecho.  
—Tú, eres la más indicada para tener esto, así que tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños— Hizo una pausa, su voz se quebró y continuó su pequeño discurso de felicitación —Ah, y también de bodas —Su cuerpo se acercaba a mi y mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas Sentí su calor nuevamente, y sus labios se posaron en mi frente. —Te deseó toda la felicidad del mundo, en verdad te lo mereces—Aunque parecía sincero, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.  
Sin decir más, se separó de mi y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.  
Me quede congelada y me sentía sola, impotente, pero sobre todo decepcionada.  
Los días pasaron y simplemente dejamos de vernos, ya que él dejó de asistir a los lugares que antes solíamos recurrir, con nuestro grupo de amigos. Miroku evitaba hablarme de él. Era su mejor amigo y su confidente, aún así simplemente él dejo de ser un tema de conversación.  
Después de un tiempo, la gran fecha se acercaba, Bankotsu estaba al pendiente del más mínimo detalle de la ceremonia, yo parecía distante, y él lo notaba.  
Bankotsu como todos los viernes me invitaba a cenar a lugares maravillosos. Este día notaba algo diferente en él, más que nada ansioso, y mientras probaba un bocado de mi lasagna, él no pudo resistirse más, ante una sorpresa que era más que evidente.  
—Te tengo una sorpresa —Mencionó Bankotsu —Le miré interrogante, aunque siempre he sido curiosa, la verdad es que últimamente nada me interesaba. Traté de mostrarme entusiasmada ante tanto misterio.  
—He hablado con InuYasha, se que él es como un hermano para ti, y le pedí que te entregara en el altar.  
Mi corazón se pausó ante la noticia, y aunque Bankotsu no parecía muy entusiasmado con la idea, mi corazón volvió a latir aceleradamente.  
—¿Que te dijo? —Pregunte ansiosa.  
—Eso es más que obvió, él sería capaz de todo por verte feliz —Esto último me sonó a reproche, aún así mi felicidad era evidente, ya que estos últimos meses él me evitaba a toda costa. —Sé que es una de las personas más importantes en tu vida, y a falta de tu padre, InuYasha es el indicado para entregarte en el altar.  
Decidí no hablar más de la cuenta y deseaba que nuestra cena terminara lo antes posible, quería verlo, agradecerle.  
Nuestra cena término, y decidió llevarme a casa, y aunque la lluvia caía a cántaros, insistí en que me dejara en el templo de mi casa.  
Espere un momento a que se alejara lo más posible y salí corriendo del lugar en buscar de un taxi.  
Empapada y desesperada golpee la puerta de su departamento, hacia mucho tiempo que no había estado ahí. Y la verdad es que tampoco había tenido la intención de ir a buscarlo.  
En el interior se escuchaban algunas voces, destacando la suya en compañía de una risa femenina. Mi cuerpo mojado se estremeció al escucharlo. Se notaba feliz, definitivamente era una idiota al estar ahí, nunca debí haber venido.

 _ **So lately, been wondering**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who will be there to take my place**_ _ **  
**_ _ **When I'm gone, you'll need love**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To light the shadows on your face**_

Los pasos se acercaban a la puerta, y yo me quede inmóvil, no sabía que hacer, la puerta se abrió y detrás de ella, dos siluetas se dibujaron en la obscuridad del lugar.

Una mujer salió primero, llevaba un vestido con muy poca tela que apenas cubría sus atributos, debo reconocer que era una mujer muy hermosa. Ella se quedo paralizada al verme en la puerta.  
—Creo que nos iremos en tu auto, mis llaves desaparecieron —La voz de InuYasha se escuchaba entre las sombras de su apartamento.  
—Cariño, parece que te buscan —Mencionó con nerviosismo la chica que se encontraba recargada en marco de su puerta.

Quería huir, pero mis piernas no me respondían, InuYasha no era de la clase de hombres que llevaban mujeres a su apartamento, mucho menos ese tipo de mujeres.  
Los pasos se acercaron a gran velocidad, y yo aún me sentía incapaz de correr.  
Me sentía ridícula; empapada, y el cabello escurriendo en agua, mi maquillaje seguramente corrido.  
—Kagome... —Su voz tembló al decir mi nombre.  
—Lo siento, creo que vas a salir —Así es, ridícula era la palabra perfecta —Será mejor, que vuelva otro día. —Me di la media vuelta, y a decir verdad no quería pensar que era lo que habían estado haciendo.  
—¿Te vas? — Su voz denotaba decepción, pero ¿Quién era él para sentir decepción?

 _ **If a great wave shall fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'd fall upon us all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And between the sand and stone**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Could you make it on your own?**_

—Me parece que no es un buen momento —Me excusé aún sin voltear a verlo, sólo pensar que esa mujer era algo más que su amiga me enfermaba. —Además, tengo que volver temprano a casa, tengo que arreglar algunos detalles de la boda —Concluí.  
Al parecer el ambiente se volvió tensó, pues la mujer que se encontraba ahí parecía decepcionada.  
—Inu, cariño ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana? —Su tono de voz de esa mujer me hacían rechinar los oídos.  
InuYasha no contesto, y tampoco quería ver su rostro.  
—Si, es mejor que vuelva mañana —Se respondió a si misma.  
Un beso trono a mis espaldas, y sus tacones resonaron en el suelo. Ella paso junto a mi, contoneandose, y sentí envidia por un momento.  
Suspire profundamente decidida a volver a casa.  
—¡No puedes irte así! —Exclamó InuYasha –Esta lloviendo a cántaros y estas empapada.  
—No te preocupes, sólo he venido a darte las gracias por haber aceptado ser tú quien me entregue al altar. —Sonó cortante, pero no podía aguantar más tiempo frente a él sin desmoronarme.  
Se acercó a mi lentamente y me tomo del brazo, haciéndome girar, para quedar frente a él.  
—Por lo menos mete tu ropa a la secadora y toma algo caliente, te vas a enfermar.  
Su voz denotaba preocupación, no quería verlo a los ojos, pues cedería fácilmente.  
—No es nada, de verdad tengo cosas que hacer... —Intenté soltarme de su agarre, pero me sentía demasiado débil para hacerlo.  
—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así. ¿Por que eres siempre tan necia? —Su voz se volvió más firme.  
—Me conoces, así que deja que me vaya, ya te he dicho lo que tenía que decir. — InuYasha me atrajo hacia a él nuevamente e inevitablemente lo mire a los ojos.  
—¿Segura? ¿No hay nada más que quieras decir? —Su voz sonaba provocativa, pero yo no caería tan fácilmente. —No te voy a comer, te lo juro, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas así. — Me dijo suplicante. —¿O será que me tienes miedo?  
—¿Miedo? ¿De ti? ¡Eso es absurdo! —Respondí —Aunque nuestra charla se volvió más normal, aún me encontraba molesta con él .

Hacía tanto tiempo que no entraba a su apartamento. Aún seguía la foto en la que nos encontrábamos juntos.  
Él entro a su habitación y segundos después salió con una camiseta de él, y una manta.  
—Deberías quitarte eso. —Me señalo la puerta del baño, y aún me sentía irritada, de alguna manera necesitaba comprobar algo.  
Me acerque a él de espaldas invitándole a bajar el cierre de mi vestido. El lo comprendió al instante, pues en ocasiones anteriores el me había ayudado con esa labor, deslizó el cierre y yo me quite el vestido, que resbaló por mi cuerpo hasta caer en mis pies, aunque estaba de espaldas a mi pude notar su penetrante mirada. Tome la camiseta y me la puse, me quedaba grande y amaba el olor de su ropa. Él me pasó la manta y yo me senté en uno de los sillones.  
InuYasha no dijo nada, sólo tomo el vestido y lo llevo a secar.  
Aún así me sentía triste, el nunca me iba a desear como mujer.  
Minutos después apareció nuevamente en la sala con una taza humeante.  
—Es chocolate. —Me dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Y no me pude resistir a responder el gesto.  
—Sabes, el chocolate es delicioso, pero necesito algo más fuerte. — tal vez sonó insinuante.  
Definitivamente nuestra conversación se había vuelto relativamente normal.  
—Tengo Sake... —Respondió con una sonrisa de lado.  
—¡Acepto!  
InuYasha se dirigió al mini bar que tenía en su sala y sacó una botella de Sake, me sirvió un vaso.  
—Estaré en la biblioteca, sabes que estas en tu casa, sólo un favor, no tomes tanto...—No se atrevió a verme a la cara y se alejó. Ese gesto me hizo sentir aún peor.  
No se cuantas copas de sake me tome, me sentía mareada,  
InuYasha leía en su biblioteca, me dejo sola mucho tiempo, tal vez no quería verme, pero yo tenía mucho que reclamarle.  
Me quite la manta de encima, me levanté del sillón aún descalza y me dirigí a la biblioteca, mi cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía demasiado ebria.  
Pov. InuYasha  
Intentaba concentrarme, pero el hecho de que ella estuviera en mi casa me hacia sentir ansioso, ansioso por rogarle que no se casara, que huyéramos, pero eso era una locura. En primer lugar Kagome no lo aceptaría y en segundo lugar, siempre le he hecho daño con mi acciones, y tengo miedo de quitarle la oportunidad de ser feliz por mi egoísmo.  
Aún así regrese a mi lectura, las cuentas de la empresa de mi padre no iban del todo bien, y tenía que resolver aquello lo más pronto posible. De repente escuche que la puerta se abría, aunque era evidente que se trataba de Kagome, el miedo se apoderó de mi, tal vez ya se iba a casa. Aunque no estuviera junto a ella, su presencia en mi apartamento le daba sentido a mi vida.  
La vi de pie en el umbral de la puerta, notaba un brillo extraño en sus ojos, sus piernas largas se dejaban ver debido a la camiseta que llevaba puesta, su cabello algo revuelto y esponjado debido a la lluvia. Comenzó a avanzar hacia a mi.  
—¡Se que no soy tan bonita como ella! —Su voz sonaba diferente y apenas se podía mantener en pie.  
Me levanté de mi silla y me acerque a ella para ayudarle a recuperar el equilibro, pero ella se abalanzo bruscamente y caímos al suelo, ella sobré de mi.  
Poco después la escuche sollozar y mi camisa se humedeció con sus lágrimas.  
—Eres mucho más que eso... —Respondí mientras acariciaba su cabello ¡como lo amaba!  
—Ni siquiera me miras! Eres un cobarde. —Me estaba reprochando mi actitud, pero realmente no quería arruinar su felicidad.  
—¡Nunca serás feliz con alguien como yo! Tu mereces algo más, y ese algo yo nunca podré dártelo. —Era verdad, siempre fui un cobarde, además que le hice mucho daño, aún cuando yo estaba consciente de que ella estaba enamorada de mi, siempre era mi última opción, que ironías de la vida. Ahora ella es mi vida, aunque más bien, siempre lo fue, sólo que ahora me sentía con una gran culpa y eso no me dejaría ser feliz al lado de ella.  
—Eres un idiota, un cobarde, un poco hombre...! —Sus pequeños puños comenzaron a golpearme, y yo la dejaba que descargara su rencor hacia a mi. Aunque esa faceta de ella me volvía loco.

Al mirarla así de enojada: sus ojos expresivos, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios color carmín me llamaban.  
Intente calmarla, pero fue en vano, ella no cedía fácilmente, y la callé de la manera más exquisita posible, me apodere de sus labios. Al principio ella se resistía, pero pronto comenzó a ceder.  
Era un beso lleno de amor, de pasión correspondida.  
Poco a poco y con pesar me separe de ella.  
—Tu nunca podrás entenderme. —Le dije entre besos, sus lágrimas comenzaban a humedecer mi rostro.  
—¡No! Tu nunca podrás entenderme a mi! ¿Sabes por que? Por que yo te amo. —Siempre lo supe, pero era la primera vez que me lo decía de frente.  
—Yo no merezco tu amor... —Me sentía un patán.  
—No decidas por mi, eso me corresponde a mi. —Replicó mientras se ponía de pie dejándome en el suelo, pero lo que hizo me dejo sin aliento.  
Comenzó a quitarse la playera dejando expuesto su cuerpo semidesnudo. Se colocó sobre mi a horcajadas, me sentía como un completo adolescente, con lentitud se quitó el sostén, dejando expuestos aquellos hermosos atributos y yo sentía que me quemaba por dentro. Todo aquello era una tortura.  
Ella comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, mientras acercaba su rostro al mío, no podía controlarme, me sentía como un volcán a punto de estallar, a punto de hacer realidad mis más bajas fantasías con ella, por que sólo ella podría llenar ese vacío, ese vacío que había intentado llenar con otras mujeres en los últimos meses.  
Cuando llego al último botón, me sentía tan indefenso, ella acaricio mi dorso con sus dedos y yo ya no podía resistir más.  
Entonces la tomé por los muslos y la levanté en brazos, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se rozarán, ella enredó sus brazos en mi cuello y nos empezamos a besar desesperadamente.  
Camine con ella en brazos con torpeza tirando una que otra cosa en el camino, hasta llegar a mi habitación. La recosté en mi cama y yo quería besar cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios se encontraban hinchados debido a los besos que nos habíamos dado.  
—Hazme el amor —Suplicó.  
En ese momento haría todo lo que ella me pidiera, hasta dar mi propia vida.  
—Quiero que seas tú, el primer hombre en mi vida... —Aquello hizo que mi mente volviera a la realidad, aunque mi cuerpo clamaba por ella.  
Eso estaba mal, ella iba a casarse y yo me estaba aprovechando de su estado. Ella nunca haría esto en sus cinco sentidos, traicionar a su prometido. Ella era una mujer de palabra, y aunque le costará la vida, estoy seguro de que cumplía lo que prometía.

Pronto su respiración se ralentizó, se había quedado dormida. Aunque me sentía agradecido de que eso pasará. Si hubiéramos llegado a más, estoy seguro que que nunca iba a poder ver a Kagome a la cara.  
La deje en la cama mientras iba por su ropa que se había quedado en el despacho revuelta con la mía.  
Tome la camiseta y su sostén y aunque no me quería aprovechar de su estado, tuve que vestirla, al menos como la había dejado antes de empezar todo aquello.  
La cubrí con mis sábanas y me quedé velando su sueño junto a ella.  
Cuando desperté aún se encontraba dormida, así que me levanté a prepararle algo de desayunar, estaba seguro de que necesitaría algo con mucho picante debido a la resaca.

Pov. Kagome.

Todo había sido un sueño, una ardiente fantasía erótica. Me sentía tan bien estando en su cama, su olor se encontraba impregnado en sus sábanas. Estaba sedienta y la cabeza me iba a estallar, no debí haber tomado tanto.  
Pronto recordé que no había llegado a casa en toda la noche. Tal vez tendría varias llamadas perdidas de mi madre o de Bankotsu, ya que el siempre me llamaba antes de dormir. Me levanté de la cama y camine a la sala. Ahí se encontraba mi bolso, me senté en el suelo y saque mi teléfono. En efecto, veinte llamadas perdidas de Bankotsu y una de mi madre. Aún así decidí hablar a mi madre, ya que no sabría que decirle a Bankotsu, no me sentía bien mentirle.  
Tenía que llegar a casa antes de que Bankotsu fuera a buscarme, pero InuYasha se acercó con una bandeja de comida y un vaso con algo que parecía agua mineral y algunas otras cosas. Llevaba el torso desnudo y yo quería acariciarlo.  
—¿Ya te vas? —Pregunto InuYasha decepcionado.  
—No puedo irme sin probar eso que traes ahí —El sonrió ante mi comentario, y yo parecía una boba mirándolo, se sentó en el suelo junto a mi, me ofreció el vaso y yo lo bebí desesperadamente.  
—¡Vaya que tenías sed! —Sólo asentí aún cuando tenía el vaso en la boca y una gota se escapó de la comisura de mis labios, el se lamió los labios y yo quería que sorbiera la gota de los míos.  
Su mirada era intensa y parecía que me había leído el pensamiento, se acerco a mi lentamente, pero el sonido de mi celular nos tomo por sorpresa.  
—Bankotsu —Leí en voz alta.  
—Creo que será mejor que te lleve a casa —Menciono InuYasha con decepción, yo sólo asentí. No quise atender su llamado, aún no sabía que decirle.  
InuYasha se levantó del lugar y yo comencé a comer mi desayuno, estaba hambrienta.  
Finalmente llego con mi vestido en sus manos, era hora de irme.  
Después de un camino en silencio, llegamos a casa. Mi sorpresa al llegar fue que Bankotsu se encontraba en la puerta de la entrada hablando con mi madre. Al verme llegar parecía decepcionado y dirigió su mirada de desprecio a InuYasha.  
Bankotsu comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, y me abrazo.  
—¡Estaba muy preocupado por ti! —Me estrecho con fuerza y yo le respondí el abrazo.  
—Perdóname, fui muy inconsciente al no llamarte.  
—No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien... —Me acaricio la mejilla y acercó sus labios a los míos.  
Respondí el beso y escuche como la puerta del coche de InuYasha se abría. Me separe con rapidez de Bankotsu.  
— ¿Te vas? —No quería que se fuera.  
—Es tarde, tengo que ir a la empresa, mi padre me necesita.  
—Gracias — Menciono Bankotsu, aunque parecía molesto, era sincero.  
Eso tensó aún más el ambiente, así que decidí intervenir.  
—Bankotsu y yo estamos muy felices en que hayas aceptado entregarme en el altar, para nosotros es muy importante tu presencia.  
—Sabes que haría lo que sea por ti.  
—Cuando lo menciono le dirigió una mirada a Bankotsu.  
InuYasha entro al auto y arrancó el motor.

Llegó el día esperado, todo estaba listo, todo el mundo se encontraba allí, mis amigas, mi madre y la madre de InuYasha ayudaban a arreglame.  
Me mire en el espejo, el vestido blanco era hermoso, el maquillaje era perfecto, pero aún así no me sentía lista para salir. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago.  
—Chicas, será mejor que dejemos a Kagome sola —Sango, parecía que me había leído el pensamiento, quería estar sola.  
Yo seguía mirándome espejo, más bien no sabía que otra cosa hacer para calmarme.  
Mi madre me tomo del hombro  
—No hagas algo, si no estas segura de hacerlo. —Una lágrima se escapó de mis ojos —Yo te apoyo, sea cual sea la decisión que tomes hija. Se que harás lo correcto, yo confió en ti. Si haces lo que tu corazón te dice, te aseguro que serás muy feliz.

 _ **If I could, then I would**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Way up high or down low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **And maybe, I'll find out**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The way to make it back someday**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To watch you, to guide you**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Through the darkest of your days**_

—Gracias mamá —Necesitaba abrazarla, sus palabras ayudaban a aclarar mi mente, pero debía hacer lo correcto; cumplir mi palabra.

Mi madre salió de la habitación, limpie mis ojos y respire profundo, pero un sonido me alerto.

InuYasha se encontraba en el suelo, había escalado a mi balcón como otras tantas veces cuando éramos adolescentes.

Me quede inmóvil, las palabras no salían de mi garganta. Llevaba un traje color negro, se veía tan apuesto.

— Te vez hermosa —Mencionó, mi corazón latía a gran velocidad, y quería lanzarme a sus brazos.

— Gracias. ¿Pero qué haces aquí? — que ganaba con confundirme más.  
— Necesitaba verte, necesitaba hablar contigo. —El se acercaba a mi, pero no podía ceder, tenía que cumplir mi palabra.  
— Perdón, pero tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar — Tenía que evadirlo, estaba segura de que me diría algo que mi corazón quería escuchar, pero mi mente tenía que ser fuerte. — No ahora, tal vez sea después de…  
— ¿Después de la boda? —Respondió InuYasha, parecía desquiciado y sentí temor.  
— ¡Entonces no será nunca! —Traté de sonar fuerte, no cedería, ya no. —Te pido por favor que te vayas, ya es tarde, y necesito que llegues a la iglesia antes que yo... —Cuando intentaba escapar, InuYasha me tomo del brazo haciéndome quedar frente a él.  
— ¡No te cases! —Exclamó con desespero, sentí que el aire me faltaba, no pensé que lo diría así como así. —Vámonos, vámonos juntos, lejos de todos...  
— Es muy tarde, ya he tomado mi decisión, además lo nuestro nunca hubiese funcionado. —Definitivamente era una locura.  
— ¡Te amo! Estoy loco por ti… ¿Que no lo entiendes? — Estaba a punto de volverse loco ¿o que?  
— ¿Sabes? Si tal vez me lo hubieses pedido hace unos meses, lo hubiera dejado todo por ti, pero ahora, ahora es muy tarde.  
— Aún estamos a tiempo, por favor vámonos.  
— No puedo dejar a Bankotsu, él esta esperándome en la iglesia, no puedo hacerle algo tan bajo como esto, lo siento. Pero tu y yo, no somos iguales. —Tal vez fui dura, pero no podía faltar a mi promesa. Y el debía entenderlo.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos la miramos como dos niños que acaban de cometer una travesura y que temen ser descubiertos.

— Kagome, ya llego la limusina —Sango entro rápidamente y nos miró a ambos con una expresión inescrutable. —¡¿Qué diablos hacen?! –Pregunto acusadoramente.  
— Inuyasha ya se iba… —¿Que le iba a decir? Sango era nuestra mejor amiga, pero también le tenía cierto resentimiento a InuYasha.  
— ¡Te dije que dejaras en paz a Kagome! Entiéndelo, es demasiado tarde como para reconocer que te equivocaste. Ella ya tomo una decisión, te pido que la respetes. Sabes que te quiero como un hermano, pero Kagome debe decidir, no tú, ya no la atormentes más. Por favor.

Las sonoras risas de mis amigas y sus enormes tacones resonaron en el suelo en señal de que se acercaban a la habitación.

— Inuyasha vete, por favor, si alguien te ve aquí… —Sango puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta —Voy a distraerlos un rato, pero por favor, vete ya.

Era lo mejor, que se fuera y me dejara en paz, Sango salió de la habitación, ya no podía estar cerca de él ni un minuto más.

— Será mejor que te vayas. —Mi voz se entrecorto al decir esas palabras, ese era mi adiós definitivo —No te preocupes por asistir, le diré a Miroku que me entregue en el altar, hubiese preferido que lo hicieras tú pero…  
— Tienes razón. Creo que ya es tarde. — El se acercó más a mi y mi cuerpo se paralizo, no podía moverme.  
Sus manos se posaron en mi cara y depositaron un desesperado beso, y yo intentaba resistirme a el, pero mi corazón me pedía a gritos que me quedara a su lado.  
Poco a poco mis fuerzas se desvanecieron, sus manos bajaron con lentitud a mi cintura y enrolle mis brazos en su cuello. Un inmenso calor inundo mi cuerpo, en ese momento me sentía dispuesta a todo por él.

— ¡Kagome! —Sango de nuevo interrumpió aquel momento, haciéndonos volver a la realidad. —¡Es una locura! Inuyasha debes irte.

InuYasha parecía molesto, molesto conmigo, con todos y con él mismo.

— Esto puede ser el final de todo, así que ¿por qué no vamos a un lugar que solo nosotros conozcamos? — Entendía a la perfección a que se refería —Te estaré esperando… por si decides cambiar de opinión.

 _ **If I could, then I would**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Way up high or down low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **If a great wave shall fall**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It'd fall upon us all**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Well I hope there's someone out there**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Who can bring me back to you**_

InuYasha salió de la habitación y de mi vida, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar inevitablemente. Mis piernas temblaban, me sentía débil, caí sobre mis rodillas, sin fuerzas para seguir en pie.  
—¿Kagome? —Sango se acercó rápidamente hacia a mi, me abrazo muy fuerte — ¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer? Sé que InuYasha fue un patán, pero se nota que esta arrepentido, esta desesperado, y sé que tardo demasiado en darse cuenta lo importante que eres para él. Pero la que más me preocupa eres tú, se también que Bankotsu es un gran hombre pero, ¿Realmente lo amas? O ¿Crees que algún día podrás amarlo como a InuYasha? —Sango tenía razón.  
—No puedo faltar a mi palabra Sango, no puedo hacerle esto a Bankotsu, él se ha portado como todo un caballero y yo...  
—Te entiendo, lo que quiero decir, es que tienes que tomar una decisión y estaré contigo sea cuál sea. Ahora trata de tranquilizarte, levántate, vamos a arreglar tu maquillaje.  
Me levanté y en poco minutos estaba lista nuevamente. Salimos de mi casa y la limusina se encontraba en la puerta con un flamante chofer.  
Me subí al vehículo y mientras veía pasar las calles, pensaba en cuál era la mejor decisión que podía tomar. Lamentablemente llegamos rápidamente a nuestro destino, todos los invitados ya estaban ahí, Miroku se acercó al automóvil a recibirme.  
—Si no estuviera casado con Sango, tú serias la mujer ideal para mi —Miroku el mujeriego, notaba el gran pesar que llevaba en mi consciencia y estaba segura que lo decía para calmar los ánimos, lo cual no le resultó. —¡Oye! Quita esa cara, parece que es tu funeral no tu boda. —Miroku tenía razón, tenía que cambiar mi actitud.  
Todo el mundo comenzó a señalarme y se acomodaron en sus posiciónes.  
—¿Estas lista? —Pregunto Miroku.  
Sólo asentí, me sentía incapaz de hablar.  
Comenzamos a caminar, al llegar al majestuoso templó todos los presentes se pusieron de pie.  
Se trataba de una boda nada tradicional, más bien parecía occidental, Bankotsu sabía que a pesar de haberme criado en un templo shinto, las tradiciones occidentales me parecían más modernas.  
Bankotsu se encontraba cerca del altar, junto a mi abuelo, quién sería el que celebraría nuestra unión.  
Respire hondo y comencé a caminar lentamente, Bankotsu se veía tan apuesto. Cualquier mujer moriría por estar en mi lugar.  
En el transcurso al altar reafirme mi promesa, el era un hombre bueno, no podía fallarle, ya no hay tiempo para arrepentimientos. Este era mi día y no miraría al pasado, haría mi vida junto a Bankotsu y sé que seré muy feliz.  
Al llegar me tomo de la mano y la beso.  
—Eres la mujer más hermosa que ha pisado este planeta. —Me sonroje ante el comentario, estoy segura de que seré inmensamente feliz a su lado.  
— Gracias, lo mismo digo —Nos acercamos al altar y el sermón comenzó.  
La hora de la verdad se acercaba y yo estaba firme en mi decisión.  
—Kagome Higurashi ¿aceptas a Bankotsu Shichinintai como tu esposo? —Estaba preparada para responder.  
—Acepto —Respondí sin titubear.  
—Bankotsu Shichinintai ¿aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como tu esposa? —Bankotsu tomo mis manos entre las suyas, las beso con delicadeza y me miro a los ojos.  
—Kagome, tú eres la mujer más importante en mi vida, tú eres mi luz en mi obscuridad, desde que te conocí luche por ganarme un lugar en tu corazón y ahora sé que lo tengo, pero también me juré a mi mismo hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. — Una lágrima cayó de mis ojos y él la limpio con sus dedos con suavidad. —Mi mayor anhelo en la vida es que tú seas feliz, que cumplas tus sueños, aunque tenga que dejarte ir para que lo hagas. —Lo mire atónita ¿Me estaba dejando libre? No comprendía nada de lo que pasaba, escuchaba susurros de los invitados. No sabía como reaccionar. —Kagome, de verdad deseó que seas muy feliz, te amo y es por eso que te dejo libre. —Bankotsu me abrazo y susurró en mi oído —Estoy seguro que serás feliz con él, perdón por hacerte pasar este momento tan penoso, pero me he dado cuenta lo que sientes por él, y lo que siente él por ti, intente convencerte de que te quedarás conmigo, pero sería muy egoísta de mi parte si te obligara a quedarte conmigo, sé que eres una mujer de palabra y sabía también que no faltarías a tu promesa, es por eso que decidí hacerlo aquí y en este momento, quiero que sepas que te amo, y que jamás te olvidare. —Me estrecho con más fuerza y se separó con lentitud para depositar un beso en mi frente —¿Que esperas? —Lo mire atónita ante su pregunta. —Corre, ve a buscarlo. —Me dijo con una sonrisa, aunque también podía descifrar el dolor en sus ojos.  
—Gracias, eres la persona más buena que conozco, sé que encontrarás a la mujer indicada y sé que serás muy feliz, te quiero. —Le di un beso en su mejilla y salí corriendo del templo, sin mirar atrás.

 _ **Run away with my heart**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Run away with my hope**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Run away with my love**_

Seguía corriendo a todo lo que me daban los pies, la gente miraba con asombro ¿Que nunca habían visto a una chica con vestido de novia correr por las calles?  
Al llegar al bosque, aquel lugar que era nuestro refugio, lo vi, sentado en las raíces del árbol.  
—Sabía que vendrías...

 _ **I know now, just quite how**_ _ **  
**_ _ **My life and love might still go on**_ _ **  
**_ _ **In your heart, in your mind**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll stay with you for all of time**_

 _ **If I could, then I would**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Way up high or down low**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **If I could turn back time**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_ _ **  
**_ _ **If I could make you mine**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

 _ **I'll go wherever you will go**_

Me tomo la mano y se acercó a mi para besarme.  
—Iré dondequiera que vayas... —Respondí.


End file.
